1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel module, and more particularly, relates to a touch panel module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the blooming development in the touch technology, touch devices (such as cell phones, notebook computers or tablet computers, etc.) are capable of providing users an intuitive input method and an operating interface which are gradually favored by users and leaded to huge business opportunities. Therefore, it is an important issue for electronic products at this stage to accurately detecting touching operations performed by the users on the electronic products.
Generally, in conventional technology, a method for a touch panel to detect a touch position of a user is to calculate a correct coordinate position of the touch position by using differences between different sensing electrodes touched by the user when the user touches on a surface of the touch panel. However, a ratio of area distribution of conventional electrode patterns for different sensing electrodes at an edge area of touch panel is lack of changes, which results in that a capacitance variation changed through touch of the user is not obvious, such that the touch device may not be able to correctly detect the touch position because it is hard to calculate the correct coordinate position of the touch position.